


Guilty Pleasure

by TimeSpaceBlueSkye (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, basic fun, pre-Hydra reveal for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TimeSpaceBlueSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has different ways that she spends her me-time. Coulson becomes witess to a few of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few short fics of Coulson catching Skye in the middle of a self serenade.

The first time Coulson noticed Skye's habit it was three o' clock in the morning. He'd gone down to the kitchen for a glass of water and happened to pass by one of the SUVs on his back to his room. It was faint, almost imperceptible. 

_My momma she told me don't worry about yourself..._

Was someone singing? 

_She says boys like a little more booty to hold at night..._

Coulson takes a look into the back of the SUV and smiles because  _of  course._ He grinned, watching Skye with her headphones firmly draped over her ears, sing in the car. Her eyes were screwed shut as she belted out the chorus. She didn't hear him when he opened the car door, nor did she the three times he called her name. 

_You know I'm all about that ba-_

Skye was almost about to get into her big finish when her headphones were gently take off her ears. Her eyes flew open and she reacted instinctively throwing a punch in the general direction of the interruptor. She instantly regretted that decision when Coulson groaned at her side.

"God, Coulson! You gave me a heart attack." He chuckled, holding his chin.

"I guess Ward has been making progress with you."

"God, I...what do I say? I'm sorry?" 

"What is this, me-time?" He asked, trying to keep that ridiculous grin off of his face.A

"Um, yeah I guess. I just couldn't sleep but it was too quiet so I started to listen to my music...Uh, Coulson?"

"Yeah, Skye?"

"How long have you been there?" He flashed a smug grin at her and then said, 

"Goodnight Skye. You should try and get some rest." 

"That's not an answer!" She shouted at his retreating back. He didn't say anything, just walked up the stairs back to his room.  _smug bastard._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on continuing this with more songs. Feel free to suggest songs in the comments.


End file.
